Itachi's love
by The Homesick Angel
Summary: Zane Haruno is an excellent ninja but her only flaw is that she has a horrible past that comes and haunts her with images of the murders of the Uchiha clan and now she has to take down the one person that has plagued her with this thougth the Uchiha ItXOC
1. Chapter 1

ok well people i don't own and of the people on naruto the only person i own is zane - oh and i think i own the dark village if i dont then i'm sorry to the people that made it ok well i also own Malakai Uchiha lol

ok well some things you should know

"..." talking

'...' thoughts

... my things to say

oh and this is some history for you to know about when we get to her real present time

Ok I'm going to be completely honest with you. My name is Zane Haruno and I am Sakura Haruno's sister. I live in the dark village. I am one of the twenty best ninjas of our village. I have mastered taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. I'm an anbu, the best and highest ninja level there is, well I'm also the caption of them. I became an anbu at the age of thirteen. I was three years younger than one of my team mates and six years younger than the other one. I grew up with them since I was four so I knew them fairly well. They were anbu when I joined the team. I was six then. But something when wrong the day before my ninth birthday that started a lot of other things to go wrong.

I was on my way to their side of the village. They are Uchiha's. On my way there I saw a crowd and there was something in the middle of the group of people so I pushed my way threw through the crowed to see what they were looking at, I'm a joneen at this point I have the right to see what is up. When I got through the crowed, I heard a scream then I found out I was the one screaming. Then I ran all the way to Itachi's house. When I got there Nameko answered the door and told her I need to talk to Itachi really badly so she told me Itachi was gone. "I'm sorry Zane-chan but Itachi has gone on a mission for three days so I will tell him you stopped by so he can go and get you to talk to him ok" she replied "Gomen-nasia I can come back when he returns". "Ok well see you then" she replied nicely as all ways. As I was on my way back home I stopped dead in my tracks and thought 'we are no on a mission so where did he go without Shuni and me.' "ITACHI" I screamed loud enough for people in th e other village to hear. "What"he said calmly behind me " and didn't I tell you to say with Sasuke at the park" he adds. "Well I was but we got bored and decided to come home is that ok""no I told you to stay until I came and got you to take you home" we said to each other as we fought it is a usual thing for them to fight "Yeah well I can't always wait for you ok. I can do thing for my self I'm nine years old and I have killed the same amount as people as Shisui. OH GOD SHISUI! OH HOW COULD I FORGET THAT ITACHI HE IS DEAD THAT IS WHY I CAME LOOKING FOR YOU! OH ITACHI DID YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS! oh just for you to know she is crying while she is saying this oh yeah shisui is Itachi's and Zane's other team mate - well was their team mate "No I didn't know anything about this. Did they happen to say how he died" he said calmly like always " you know what you don't sound sad at all about the death of your cousin do you even know how bad this is going to effect Malakai" " Those are emotions and you know your not allowed to use them as a ninja." he states coldly as usual " ITACHI I'M NINE YEARS OLD! I USE THEM OK" I screamed in his face. That was the wrong thing to do. The next thing I know I'm slammed into a wall and being held up by him choking me. "What did I tell you about yelling at me now will you do it again?" Itachi asked "You know I will so why do you threaten me. It dose you no good to do that." I replied raspily because of the choking. " You will learn your place! Zane I will kill you if you don't is that clear." he said harshly "Zane I really don't want to kill you too so do I make myself clear." he whispered in my ear "Crystal" I whispered in his " all right lets go train we need something to take our minds off of what has happened " ok lets go but first I need to check on Mal." oh that is what they call Malakai ok well sorry for the disruption keep reading "fine see you at the training grounds ok""ok"

sorry this is so short it is my first time to ever do this please review thanks i will be posting up the next chapter soon


	2. Chapter 2

" Ok it has been at lest three years since Shisui's death and I have just gotten use to the fact that he is really dead so do I sound like a weak ANBU huh. Well. His death has taken a bad effect on Mal Uchiha Malakai (Uchiha Shisui's little brother) a lot. He is now in the academy. He is about to graduate." I wrote in my journal, Itachi said writing in one would help me get my feelings out so when on a mission I don't have any. I'm having to stay at my sister's house. My parents are going to the Uchiha estate to talk about me. In the end I got stuck babysitting Sasuke and Sakura so Mal came with me to help out but he just sets there and watches tv 'men' if you're a guy sorry . But I guess the good thing is that I got rid of Sakura at Ino's house. Finally it is just Mal, Sasuke, and myself in my old house oh yeah she lives with Itachi . Itachi told us to stay indoor b/c of the dangers in Kohana 'yeah I'm more dangerous than most of the people in the village' "Ok Zane what are we going to do now" Malakai asked in a dull tone "gees Mal your more like Itachi than Sasuke. I mean you walk, talk, act, look just like him." " Yeah that is a great thing maybe if I keep it up I will be as good as him" he said in a sarcastically " ok will you two stop fighting" Sasuke said as we fought. "Shut up Sasuke!" we yelled in union. " Fine I'm going home" he said harshly. On his way home I started to feel bad about yelling at him so Mal and I went and caught up with him " Man Sasuke you move fast when you want to." "Stop something is wrong" Mal said quietly " well then lets go to the house it is safer there with mom, dad, and Itachi." Sasuke said shyly" fine" Mal and I said once again in union. Man this is weird. "Race you two losers to Sasuke's house" Mal said with confidence of winning in his voicee "hahaha like you could beat me . Mal rember who is the higher ninja here." I said like a smartass like I am " who Itachi well as you can see he is not here right now is he so yeah I will win because I'm a guy and we have more muscle" "haha yeano no I'm sorry but as a woman I have to tell you no I don't think so. see more muscle means your heavier and you don't run as fast as us." Mal and I argued for about a minute or two longer the sasuke had to say something "ok lets stop bitching and get on with it I'm ready to get home."

Then we started to head to the other side of the village but when we got there we were devastated by what we saw that we forgot about the race which Mal did win. There were dead people in the road, well everywhere. Also there were Kunai's and shuriken's in the walls, lights, people. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE" mal yelled I walked up to him to calm him down to show him I cared oh yeah she doesn't do it often "Mal I..." I said when mal sent me flying through a wall causing me to bust it down. "Mal you have to calm down or something bad is going to happen" " oh yeah like this is somthing gread. Zane I don't think it could get any worse" he yelled at me and it hurt my feeling since i only have one and it hardly works. Well since he hurt my feeling I left his sorry ass there and went to find Sasuke since he ran off somewhere probly at his house." SASUKE if you are hideing then I'm going to KICK your ASS if you DON'T get out here NOW because whatever you find is your ..." you said and then whisper "problem" as you saw Itachi with a bloody katana and his dead parents on the floor. " What did you do you sorry son of a bitch" you whisper to him.

ok and that is where I am leaveing you so if you want more than R&R please i need to no how i'm doing and if you don't then how do i no how to make it better


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own naruto b/c if you read the first one you would no this

As I said this I kept my head down so he could not see the pain in my eyes. I knew it was no good because he could feel the pain and sadness from my chakra. As he left all I heard from him was "Hate me" and he could bet his nice ass that iIwould hate him because I was going to be the one to kill him.

four days later

I came to find out that Sasuke and Malakia have also vowed to kill him too. This was going to be a problem since I'm going to be the one to do the job since I'm a higher ranked ninja than both of them but I think they both will give me a run for my money on this one. But the only way they will be able to do really get it is to fight me for it or kill me and I don't die to easy. You will soon find out how hard it is to kill me.

your now eighteen and i'm lasy and didn't feel like writing about us fighting over who get to kill him

I'm lieing on my bed nine o'clock at night looking at the ceiling that hasn't changed since the last time I looked at it which was yesturday. As I lie there I felt someone come closer to me all I saw was black hair and red eyes so then all I could think of doing was fight this person so I kick whoever it was but when I heard the cry of pain I set up and Sasuke holding his arm like I had broke it. (who did you think it was Itachi -) " Hey why you holding your arm" I stupidly asked him "Well lets see you almost broke my arm" he replied in pain "Hey you should be glad I didn't break it but almost did but you know almost doesn't count. Do you want me to check to see if it is broken." I asked boredly " how would you check to see if it is broken" I heard a voice I know all to well "well how would you check" Mal asked again " I would see if the bone rips thought the skin because if it dose then it is broken" I said with a finger on my lip, that men say makes me look sexy but I just don't see it. I only do it when I want to look sexy or when I'm thinking. I only use the sexy way when I want something and I'm not geting it. But sometime if they still won't give it I take it unless they are bigger then me and a better fighter. (on with the story you crazy woman) fine then When I got finished thinking I was that Mal was all dressed up. ' Is there something I don't know about' I asked my self and I couldn't get an answer so I just asked Mal him-self " Mal why the hell are you dressed up for you look emo like me" " Get dressed we are going to a club" he said to me " oh yeah i forgot to tell you happy 18th birthday " " Well thank you both... but if you don't mind me asking what club are we going to" I asked nicely since I really wanted to go and I love clubs well I don't love clubs I love geting drunk at clubs. "We are going to the dark village" they both said in union. Here is some info on the dark village: the dark village is a place with no rules. That means you could kill someone in plan sight and get away with it. Also you can drank at the age of 14 but since we three are already older than that we can drink. I knew the real reason they both wanted to go since they both hate going clubing is because that is the last place Itachi was seen at and they have to take me with them and iI have a fear of that man. If I was him I might freeze and people would die but I did get the mission to kill him so I have to do it. "Zane I know you know the real reasons and we have to go we can't wast anymore time" "Great" I whisper to Mal who was right if we didn't go the 5th would make us. And everyone calls me the Daredevil Ninja hahahahaha if only they knew how I get when it comes to the man of my dreams.

ok and that is where I leave you till next time


	4. Chapter 4

ok i'm lonly going to tell you once more i don't own naruto so then on with the story

As we walked through the dark village I got a strange feeling that I was be watched by someone. I was dressed in a black shirt with a black skirt and a blood red tie with a silver spider web. I was also wearing my ninja gloves that weighted 50 pounds along with my ninja sandles that weighted 60 pounds. I have been wearing those for about a month so I'm going to have to go and get new ones that weight more so I can improve my running pace. I saw Rock Lee, when he fought about four years ago, wear weights to slow him down so if they slowed him down so they should make me faster if I keep it up I can already out run him and Sasuke I think I'm doing well for my self. As we walked I couldn't shake the feeling we were being fallowed and I was getting annoyed by this person so I turned around and screamed " What the fuck is wrong with you stop fallowing me god damn it!!" then stomped off down the rode that Mal and Sasuke went down. When I started to go down it I noticed that it smelled like dirt and blood ' hey don't think about it I guess that is how it is suppose to smell I mean people around here are always trying to or are killing each other. But that smell smells so good and I know it from somewhere but where?' " Hey woman what are you doing here yeah." I hear a funny voice say and what is with the yeah part man he better not be annoying " yeah why are you here most people don't come down this rode much anymore hey your hot you want to come with me tonight?" some retard asked " No" I said flatly "come on you know you want to" he said pressing me up close to him and the wall behind me "No I don't I'm just going to the club around the corner and if you don't get off me I will make you by force ok so move" I told him in my mean tone that I don't use to much in one hour. "Well boys it was fun but I got to run. Smell ya' later." I yelled as I ran to go find out were Mal and Sasuke went to and how they disappeared without me knowing about it or even sinceing it. I hate when they do this too me. ' fine I can play their games' so I turned around and walked back to were I last seen those weird looking guys. When I didn't find them I got mad because I was late on going to the club and Mal lied to me about staying with me. "Damn him! He's always leaving me on my own. Malakai you know I don't fight well and yet you still leave me to die thanks really! I love your help!" I yelled out to him hoping he would come and help me with my little problem. It is not like I would really die I mean I lived here since I was thirteen, and Itachi killed his family, up to three weeks ago when they asked me to come back so I did I had nothing else to do so I didn't bitch about it so I know this streets like the back of my hand. " Fine you want to be that way I will make you two find me" I said mainly to my self and no one else. 'Well I guess I should go to a club and wait for them to find me' I thought boredly. As I walked down the road to a dead looking club that no one was in since they are at better clubs since this one is pretty sucky. So I set down and ordered three bottles of Bacardi silver zero three (if I may be so bold I love this drink)

I'm going to skip ahead I no I'm lazy

Well by the time I got out of there I was flat ass drunk and couldn't walk a straight line. So I as I walked down that stupid road and I saw that blue guy again walking with that weird guy, that I don't know if it is a man or a woman, walking down the same road I was but there was another person in the same cloak, the black one with pinkish red clowds on it, walking with them. When they past me I caught a glems of red eyes "the only person with red eyes other than me and Sasuke is ..."

Ok that is where I'm going to leave you since none of you will review T-T I will leave when I feel like it so if you want them longer review!!!! -


End file.
